


Drabble: King Ianto's Coffee Club Is Accepting New Members

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from marny_h96: "I need more coffee"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: King Ianto's Coffee Club Is Accepting New Members

"I need more coffee," Ianto says. It is a reasonable thing to say; they are, after all, at the store. The Doctor is waving his screwdriver around like someone who has never had the benefit of a well-made caffeinated drink. Well, he's a tea sort of person, Ianto knows. Perhaps he never has.

"He went this way," the Doctor says. He's about to run off again, but Ianto grabs him by the jacket.

"It's only Jack wandering off again after someone who wants to kill him. It'll wait for me to get my groceries first," Ianto says. "It usually does."


End file.
